


the snow keep falling thank god i'm with you

by zella314



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Snow, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zella314/pseuds/zella314
Summary: domestic snowman building with gun and his boyfriend off and their friends as they spend their sixth Christmas at Hogwarts
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	the snow keep falling thank god i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of a series where I will be posting one Christmas fic up till Christmas day :) they will all be at Hogwarts and in the same universe. enjoy!

“Come on, P’Off!” A voice echoed through the hallway.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that? We’re only a few months apart.” A different voice answered, only a few steps behind. The boy in the lead was Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, a short but fierce Gryffindor in his sixth year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ He had a babyish face but swore it would get manlier in his twenties, despite what his friends kept telling everyone. He wasn’t like most Gryffindors; carefree, rebellious and annoying. Instead, he usually kept to himself and had a hard time making friends with his fellow Gryffindor housemates. Then one day in year one, after the holiday season, a well-known boy from Hufflepuff made his way to the Gryffindor table where Gun was sitting alone, doing his Charms homework. The Hufflepuff boy was tall and wore a friendly face, hinting to laugh at any second. He had big brown eyes which shone even in the vague light which came from the big windows. The boy’s hair was big and wild, but not in a messy way, but it looked to have been intentionally put that way. Along with that, he was wearing his black school robe with a yellow badge on his left with a black and yellow tie.

“Hey!” He had said, sitting next to Gun as he smiled brightly. Gun only looked at him with big eyes, slowly retracting backwards. The boy spoke, “Why don’t you come and sit with me and my friends? You look awfully lonely.”

“No thanks”, Gun replied politely and turned back to his homework. He may have only been a half-blood, with his father a muggle and his mother a witch, but he knew of the different houses and of Hufflepuffs politeness. Therefore, he couldn’t act cold like he usually did. He couldn’t act cold to a Hufflepuff who’s entire life was surrounding being good and doing good deeds.

“Oh, come on, Atthaphan”, the boy said, leaning against the table, “we’re all Hufflepuffs. We will do you no harm, you know that.”

Gun shot his head up and met the boy’s dark eyes, “You know my name?”

The boy smiled and put his arm around Gun’s shoulders, “Of course! Everyone does! Well, I and my friends do. You got a perfect score on the Transfiguration test last semester. There are rumours that no ones managed to get a perfect score in year one since Hermione Granger. You know, the witch who saved the wizarding world once?” Gun nodded shyly and hoped the boy would go away, instead he turned around and raised his arm, “You guys! Come on over here!” The next thing he knew was two new Hufflepuff boys sitting in front of him; one pouting, one smiling.

“This is Arm Weerayut Chansook”, the boy gestured to the smiling boy, “And this is Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.” The pouting boy was sitting across of Gun. Gun had seen him around a lot; he had seen them all around a lot, but with Off it was different. He had always thought of this particular boy as intimidating and quite scary, despite being in Hufflepuff, yet now he was sitting across of Gun, pouting as he got introduced.

“And I’m Tay Tawan Vihokratana.”

Six years later, Gun, Off, Tay and Arm were still friends.

Gun reached for Off’s hand as they reached the entrance to the school. The big doors were wide open to a white and snow-covered courtyard. Students from every Hogwarts house was out playing in the snow, wearing thick jackets and knitted gloves and hats in all sorts of different colours. Gun spotted a couple of Ravenclaws drawing the landscape outside of the courtyard, their pencils moving swiftly over the parchment. There was a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins having a snowball fight with “no magic”. Other students were doing various things, but the courtyard was indeed full of life and activities.

Gun pulled Off’s hand as they made it over the small courtyard, down the hills which later on lead to Hagrid’s Hut. The normally green coloured hills were stained with a deep frosty white and made creaking sounds under their steps as they made their way to two distant figures.

“Took you long enough”, Arm crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the sight of Off and Gun, “Tay and I have already finished the design.” Tay smiled apologetically at Gun in the background.

Off snorted, “As if you two were working on any design for Mr Snowman. You were probably just making out.” He said this but immediately fell quiet as Arm pressed the honey smelling parchment in Off’s face (it was honey smelling because Arm hated the scent of ordinary parchment, so Tay had come up with a spell to make it honey smelling. Off had only laughed, but Gun had said it was sweet). Gun leaned over Off’s arms, as he was too short to reach his shoulders, and viewed the parchment where a neatly drawn snowman took form. It was just like one in a cartoon, Gun noticed, with three perfect different sized circles on top of each other, a top hat and a scarf. Stones were outlining the eyes, mouth and the buttons, and a Hufflepuff symbol was drawn next to the upper buttons. Only one thing seemed off about the sketch.

“Is that a cucumber?” Gun asked and frowned at the weirdly drawn carrot that was definitely not a carrot. Tay only laughed and made a small pirouette in the snow, “We asked the elves in the kitchen to give us a carrot for the nose, but they only gave us a cucumber and said they were out because all the other kids had already asked.” Tay grabbed a bright green cucumber from the ground and held it to the sky like a sword.

Gun heard Off snort next to him as he folded the parchment, “That’s funny because I don’t see anyone else building snowmen around here.”

Gun pushed his boyfriends’ side, “Probably the Weasleys. Come on, let's start.” Oh, and that’s another thing. Gun and Off were dating. In the beginning, Gun hadn’t understood why he always wanted to be with Off, and why he was jealous whenever Off talked with Jane Ramida Jiranorraphat from Gryffindor or Mild Lapassalan Jiravechssoontornkul from Slytherin. It wasn’t until year 4 that he had consulted Tay and his ex, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, about it, that he understood his feelings towards Off wasn’t ones of a friend. At this period, Off was loved by everyone in their year. He was, to say the least, popular. Back then, Gun knew that he had no chance with Off, regardless of which gender he liked. Then, during the last semester of year 5, the impossible had happened.

“Let’s go to Honeydukes”, Arm had said one hot Saturday afternoon in spring. He laid across the grass with his head in Tay’s lap, staring at the sky.

“Are you kidding me Arm?” Off said as he was fanning his face furiously, “it’s literally 35 degrees outside, and you wanna go to Honeydukes? For what?”

Arm sat up, almost hitting Tay’s chin, “ice cream!” Gun broke his gaze from his _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ papers and looked over to his friends sitting open in the heat. As Gun had arrived from his Herbology class with Ravenclaw, Off had immediately given up his spot in the shadows under the tree for Gun, Gun only slightly noticing Tay and Arms giggling next to them. In the current moment, Arm got up to stretch and pulled Tay along with him who had no say in it.

“We could always head to the Shrieking Shack afterwards. I’m sure it’s _very_ chill in there”, Tay had said, clearly joking. Yet, Arm turned to him, “I like your thinking, Tawan. Let’s go!” And with that, they all headed down to Hogsmead, the local village which all Wizards and Witches over the age of 13 could head to. Arm and Tay took the lead, fanning each other, as Gun and Off walked behind them.

“How was class?” Off asked next to Gun. Gun felt his pulse rise at his voice but only smiled, “Good. I met New again. But he didn’t do anything because I was with Jane.”

Off’s face grew dark, “I swear I’ll duel him again. First, he hurts Tay, and then he decides to take out his anger on you. I really can’t accept this.” Gun pulled Off’s shirt, “P’Off, please don’t. Just ignore them so you don’t stir up more trouble. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws usually don’t fight.”

“I know”, Off said and turned to Gun and forced a smile, “It’s just that he’s giving me a lot of reasons to. I can’t see them hurt you too.” Gun nodded and said nothing more, understanding where Off was coming from. Last year, Tay and New had a huge fight (and by fight, there was a secret duel between Tay and New which almost resulted in death. At the very least serious injury) which got the professors involved. Tay and New, along with Krist Parawat Sangpotirat and Off, had been receiving detention in the Forbidden Forest for a month straight. Afterwards, they had to end their relationship for everyone’s safety, but one part hadn’t been too happy about it. Arm had been sent to the hospital wing only a few months prior due to New and his friends, Krist and Prachaya Ruangroj. Today, Gun recalled the dirty look he received from New over the table, almost as though he was thinking of all possible curses but didn’t dare utter them. Luckily Jane gave New a look and faced her back against them, making it impossible for them to see Gun. He knew he had to thank her later somehow.

They made it to Honeydukes and bought their ice creams. The friends bought three different flavours as they had sworn to always share whatever they were eating and then made their way to the Shrieking Shack. The three Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor were definitely expecting detention if they got caught.

Tay had been right. Sitting in the Shrieking Shack on a warm afternoon was better than Gun had expected. Inside it was cool and rather chilly, but not uncomfortable. They had sat in the big room where it was rumoured the Marauders used to meet. For them it was easy to sneak inside as animals, for these kids, it was a lot harder. But Tay was a crafty Wizard and got them in with no problem.

Gun reached for Off’s ice cream, who in turn didn’t even look at him as he too, reached out his hand to make it easier for Gun. Off had chosen raspberry liquorice, vanilla and lime, but Gun was only fond of one.

“Ew, you eat that shit?” Off said as he turned to Gun who was moving a spoonful of liquorice raspberry to his moth. Gun chuckled, “Are you kidding me, Phi? It’s literally the best ice cream ever.” Off frowned and pushed his ice cream forward, “You can have the rest then.” Gun stared as he took the cone with a lonely scope of raspberry liquorice ice cream. Off smiled, and Gun was too enchanted by it that he didn’t notice Tay and Arm almost choking before them. And he barely even noticed Off moving closer to Gun. And he definitely didn’t notice Arm and Tay chanting ‘Do it! Do it!’

Gun smiled back and moved the gifted ice cream to his lips. Only a few moments later Off had leaned forward, “You got some ice cream on your lips.” In the next moment, Off had pecked his lips, wiping the ice cream off in the movement. It all happened so quick, that Gun still had trouble remembering that day. Only Arm and Tay were the witnesses that it really had happened.

“Merlin’s beard”, Tay groaned as he shovelled more snow onto the snowdrift up against a tree, “Off, Arm, I can’t believe you made me and Gun do all the hard work. You two only collected stones and offered your grandparents clothes so very kindly.” Tay glared at both boys who walked down the hill, arms full of top hats, scarfs and small round stones. Both of them just laughed as they dumped everything on the ground. Gun removed his knitted hat and patted the snow off and fixed his hair. He looked to Off, whose cheeks were flushed red from the cold and wore a mischievous face. Gun had grown up with both muggle and wizarding standards and had learnt quite a few expressions from the muggle world. One he was particularly fond of was ‘butterflies in one’s stomach’ as it was the feeling he got each time he spent with Off. 

“Let’s get building then!” Arm laughed and began to roll a small snowball. Off marched over to Gun and stopped before him. Gun felt his cheeks burn and he hoped Off would assume it was from the cold. Even after almost a year of dating, Gun still felt shy around Off.

“I got you hot cocoa”, Off said and pulled a silver thermos out of his pocket. Gun looked bewildered at his boyfriend, “Where did you get this?” He grabbed the thermos and checked for magic, but it seemed to be perfectly muggle.

“Father gave it to me. He brought it home from the Muggle Department at the Ministry”, Gun noticed the confidence in Off’s voice and if he didn’t know anything about his Pure-Blood family, he may have thought he was a Muggle. Off smiled, “I didn’t really know what it was until Tay told me. Supposedly it’s meant to keep warm liquids warm. But that seems fake to me.” Gun giggled and opened the thermos and let the heat of the coco flood his face. Off widened his eyes.

“Are you sure magic isn’t involved?” Off grabbed the thermos and studied it closely, Gun smiling brightly before him, “I’m sure P’Off. No magic.” Off looked up and frowned. But before he could speak again, Gun had reached for Off’s head and pulled him forward, placing a peck on his neck, whispering only for Off to hear, “I’m sorry.” Gun could tell that Off wasn’t used to Gun apologising for calling him _P’Off_ and he loved to see the Hufflepuffs cheeks heat at the words. And it wasn’t from the cold this time. Gun quickly pinched Off’s cheeks, “You’re so cute. Come on.”

They staggered over to Arm and Tay who had made the base of the snowman. Tay growled as he saw them walking hand in hand, “Ai Arm! Where’s my hot cocoa? Why didn’t you get any for me?” Arm only shrugged but was soon tackled by Tay. They rolled in the snow as Gun and Off sat by the snowman bottom and split the hot cocoa. Gun snuggled up against the side of Off as they drank in silence. Off was warm despite the cold and as he pulled Gun even closer, he planted a kiss on top of Gun’s hair.

“We won’t finish today, will we?” Gun said and sipped his cocoa.

“Nah”, Off said, “The sun is setting and besides, Arm and Tay won’t be finished anytime soon. Maybe they should’ve joined Quidditch after all.” At that moment, Arm had almost managed to pin down Tay to the ground, but Tay was quick and turned the tables. He wrapped his legs around Arm’s waist and flipped him to his back. Tay then pinned Arm to the ground by keeping his knees on Arm’s arms, pressed into the snow, as he leaned closer. Arm started to scream but could barely move from Tay’s weight on him. Somehow, he got a grip of Tay’s legs and pushed him backwards, both stumbling in the snow. They started screaming curses at each other, but in vain as their wands were nowhere nearby.

“There’s always next year”, Gun said and reached for his wand, “ _Silencio._ ” Both Arm and Tay fell quiet, but they only kept mouthing curses at each other.

“You’ve been practising I see”, Off teased, “Last time I met you, you could barely pronounce _Expelliarmus._ ”

“Shut up, Jumpol”, Gun spat, but he couldn’t help but smile and felt his stomach tickle, “Do you mean that the last time you met me was in year one?”

“You were so cute back then. What happened?”

“Oh, Jumpol, you’re on deep waters right now. Watch your next words carefully.” Gun moved his wand and pressed it under Off’s chin.

“So fierce… what happened to my _cute_ boyfriend?” The next moment a pile of snow hit Off’s face. He had been too busy teasing Gun; he hadn’t noticed Arm and Tay’s fighting had dissolved. Gun laughed as he watched Off spit out droves of snow.

“Is that how you want it Weerayut?” Off spat and stood up.

“I don’t like how you’re speaking to my friend”, Arm looked surprised that he could speak again, but Gun couldn’t let him not speak at a time like this. Gun kept laughing as Off reached for a pile of snow to form, “Oh it’s on.” The next moment Arm was on the ground with a pile of snow covering his face. Tay was quick to his feet, “That’s my friend, you dingus!”

Off only smirked, “I think you mispronounced _boyfriend,_ Tay.” At that Tay threw a snowball but missed and Gun almost staggered to the ground again. And the snowball fight had begun. Gun would’ve hoped that Off was on his side, but soon found himself hit by a snowball thrown by said boyfriend.

“P’Off!”

Off turned at the voice and dropped his snowball and tackled Gun to the ground. The landing would’ve been hard, but Off must’ve made sure to control his weight. He was a keeper after all.

On the ground, Off was only a breath apart from Gun’s face. All blood was rushing to Gun’s head as he clutched his hands around Off’s neck. Gun stared into the deep brown eyes which Off kept stuck to Gun’s lips. The position was awkward, with one of Off’s hands under Gun’s head and the other holding himself up from falling. He was on his knees next to Gun’s side who was laying under him flat on his back, with his hands clutching Off’s neck, a breath apart.

Off spoke with a deep voice, “I told you not to call me that.” Gun’s heart was pounding furiously at what he was about to do. He saw Off’s red cheeks and visible breath before pulling Off’s face closer, closing the distance and meeting his own lips with Off’s. He had never initiated a kiss before and was afraid Off would push him off. But Off was clearly smiling behind the kiss.

As the kiss broke, Gun only spoke fondly, “I know I shouldn’t call you that. I’m sorry, papii.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps. it's my birthday today so pls be kind in the comments


End file.
